


霜降

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 网吧拉面set [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 总是荒芜的世界里，能够治愈他的存在。





	霜降

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎/林欲芳又在瞎写/你们或许还记得那个漂亮学妹那个虽然是男的但是穿裙子的设定么/大概有点那个设定的意思吧/大概会写成沙雕段子小集合系列/就是大概

我的老公无法工作  
  
1.  
  
全圆佑和金珉奎是包办婚姻，当然，准确地来说，金珉奎包办的。

从准备材料到请假领证典礼一条龙服务，连人一起服务到家。  
  
婚礼当天全圆佑的好朋友崔胜澈不舍地拉着金珉奎的手，语重心长地说：“小金呀，婚后这个人如果欺负你记得告诉我，我帮你报仇。”  
  
“哥你到底是谁的亲友？”全圆佑双手举着装慕斯的碟子蹭在金珉奎旁边，总是穿运动服戴眼镜的他套上西装把头发梳起来的样子比平时精神多了，只不过脸上还是一副看不出情绪的面瘫表情，“再说了，哥你要怎么报仇？打游戏的时候不带我么？那哥怎么上分？”  
  
崔胜澈恶狠狠瞪他，小声地凑在帮全圆佑撕开慕斯塑料围边的金珉奎耳边：“以后新游戏发售夜排我不带他，他自己不会去店头预约。”

吃上慕斯蛋糕的全圆佑很快在宴会厅觅了个没人的小角落，俨然忘记自己聚会主人公的身份，掏出手机肝手游。

金珉奎目光全部落在他身上：“胜澈哥，没事啦，是我要和他结婚的。”

为什么要结婚，大概是金珉奎结婚之后被问最多的一个问题，频率就如同结婚前被询问的问为什么还不结婚。

金珉奎去年在咨询公司升了部长，职位一高公司里那些没有地方跑的八卦全都聚集到他这个黄金王老五身上。

虽然这么说有些伤人——要是叫全圆佑听到那张总是没有太大起伏的面瘫脸上也一定会露出委屈的样子，但是结婚的确是为了规避一些闲言碎语的最好手段。

更何况自己也和全圆佑长跑了快八年，的确到了该结婚的时候。

要说全圆佑这人，长得也不差，站在人前一表人才的样子，但是结婚之后，金珉奎却总因为他被可惜结婚捆住了手脚。

没别的，就是因为全圆佑是一个什么都没有办法做的废柴宅男。

“老婆，饿了。”全圆佑不会做饭。

“老婆，脏了。”全圆佑不会洗衣服。

“老婆，帮我。”全圆佑不会烧开水，不会垃圾分类，不会把皱巴巴的被子叠成一个小方块。

全圆佑也不是生下来就是这样的，只不过他从高中毕业上大学之后就开始被金珉奎照顾，毕业后两个人理所当然地同居了，全圆佑的工作性质和金珉奎不一样，主要是围绕兴趣爱好，做一些游戏实况，写几个专栏，要说步入社会，其实更像是宅得更加彻底。

金珉奎怎么可能见得全圆佑什么都不操心的样子，开始只是帮他打理吃喝拉撒，后来就变成了打理一切生活，所以如今这个状况完全是金珉奎一手促成的。

所以全圆佑也是一个老婆傻瓜。

“我全身心都需要老婆的照顾。”

全圆佑很理直气壮地。

2.  
  
金珉奎今天早上不太开心，天蒙蒙亮的时候他就醒了，一直翻来覆去地睡不着。  
  
没过一会儿全圆佑就被他弄醒了，看看床头柜上的闹钟，才六点。  
  
距离全圆佑睡下去还没有四个小时，昨天新游戏发售，他把自己关在房间里录试玩写稿，凌晨回到房间的时候金珉奎早都睡下了。  
  
“老婆，”全圆佑蹭过去抱他，修长的四肢挂在对方身上，“才六点呢，再睡会儿……”  
  
金珉奎应了一声，却依旧没有闭眼，背对着任全圆佑用力抱紧他。

感觉到怀里金珉奎的背僵硬了一会儿又放松，全圆佑知道他有心事，于是哑着嗓子：“我睡不着，老婆陪我聊天。”

知道全圆佑是在照顾他的坏脾气，金珉奎没说话，抱着他的男人先是用鼻尖蹭他的背，房间的温度不高，好像夏天还没有完全过去，他俩开着空调睡觉，全圆佑抱得很紧：“是不是到了该吃柿子的时候了，最近天气明显的冷下来了。”

金珉奎问他要不要吃柿子，全圆佑点点头。

全圆佑嘴上扯着有的没的，嘴巴不知道什么时候已经凑到金珉奎的耳朵旁边，把小小的耳垂咬进嘴里，含了一会儿再吐出来，金珉奎连着脖子都变红，因为对方不安分的手已经伸进了睡裤里。

“哥……”他喊了一声，手要扶不扶地握着全圆佑的手腕，没有用力气，比起拒绝更像是抓着往更里面伸。

阴茎还软塌塌的，握在手里却很热，全圆佑伸手套弄了两下就挺起来一点，金珉奎特别喜欢被舔耳垂，就在抚慰分身的同时继续猛攻他的耳朵。

“嗯啊……”不自觉间呻吟就一点点冒出来，如同小猫爪子挠在胸口，酥酥麻麻。

很快就完全硬了，全圆佑熟练地把睡裤扒下来些，手掌把下面的阴囊握住，揉捏的同时不忘在嘴上也把便宜占尽，“老婆的老二超喜欢我耶，每次被我玩两下就会变很大，前面还湿哒哒的，沾得到处都是，很麻烦啊……”

金珉奎羞得不知道怎么回应全圆佑，只是手抓紧了枕巾，也不想压抑呻吟，出声的同时夹杂混乱的喘息。

“老婆看起来也很喜欢。”全圆佑把手伸到前面去，摸了一手前列腺液再涂到柱身上。

“嗯……”金珉奎感觉有些缺氧似的，明明还没有很激烈却已经大张着嘴巴呼吸。

“老婆嗯是什么意思，我不懂，告诉我嘛……”

“喜欢……”

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢……喜欢哥……”

“嗯？”全圆佑听见金珉奎的回答，猛地加重了手上的力度，捏的对方的呻吟都变了，“老婆说什么？我听不清。”

“喜欢……喜欢老公帮我打……喜欢老公的手，每次都把珉奎的……握得很舒服……”

金珉奎很快就射了，全圆佑的手包着他的，精液黏在手指间，他知道金珉奎不喜欢床单被弄脏，接满了之后就抬起手腕让白色的东西顺着手臂流下来，金珉奎赶紧拿床头的湿巾擦干净，液体在手臂上挥发之后凉丝丝的。

金珉奎感觉全圆佑的分身在身后顶着自己的，却没有动作，手被擦干净之后就保持着刚才的姿势。

该准备去上班了，金珉奎看了看表，但是不知道现在这情况要怎么办，正在犹豫要不要请假在家办公的时候全圆佑开口了：“老婆去上班嘛，记得下班买柿子给我吃。”

“好。”

“要吃很甜的。”

“好。”

3.

其实最近金珉奎的工作不是非常顺利，快到晋升月了，大家都心情浮躁地没有办法全身心地关注在工作上，他入行以来一直保持关系的一个客户最近到了续约期，提出想要换一家公司试试看，倒也不是影响特别大的客户，只不过金珉奎在这方面出奇了的在意，拼命挽回却总是得到回绝。

上周末约了客户吃饭，酒过三巡老客户不怀好意地凑上来。

他心里跟明镜儿似的，那老头每次吃饭的时候都要盯着自己的胸部看，司马昭之心，连他结婚之后都没有收敛一些。

美色的确是生意场上的武器，金珉奎也的确运用的很好，只不过底线抓得很紧，对方的手还没凑上来就起身。

“对不起，”他眯眼礼貌地笑笑，把手机屏幕展示出来，“我老公叫我回家呢。”也不等其他人的回应，推开凳子离席。

周一一来部里都乱了套，那客户带了几个公司要一同解约，另一边要推的人还迟迟选不出来，当天加班到凌晨，回家又帮全圆佑应付催稿的编辑，没怎么合眼第二天又连轴转。

怎么才周三，却觉得身体像被掏空一样。

当然的确是被全圆佑掏空了一下。

等金珉奎穿好衣服那人已经睡着了，确认了家里水电都不会出问题，金珉奎才去上班。

到了公司不肖想又是一团乱，金珉奎才把昨天几个提案处理完，还没来得及喝一口早上就带上来的热美式，就接到全圆佑打来的电话。

“老婆，”全圆佑的声音听起来像是醒了一会儿，还能听见电话听筒那边游戏机手柄声音。

“哥，”金珉奎听见全圆佑的声音，紧绷的神经好像放松了一些，但是又在其他方面紧张起来，“午饭吃了么？”

“嗯，那个……”

“吃完有把碗丢进洗碗机么？”

“嗯，那个，老婆……”

“那有什么事么？”

“洗衣机管道好像漏水了，楼下邻居来敲门说阳台上有水。”

金珉奎皱眉，灌了一大口咖啡，早已经不热了，可是也不冰，又苦又酸淌进喉咙，像是灌药：“那哥开门了么？”

“嗯……”手柄的声音一下停了，可以听见游戏失败的音乐声，全圆佑回答的声音也有气无力的，“说了两句，但是我说不知道什么时候能解决，所以他们回去的时候有一点生气……”

“哥等我回去吧。”金珉奎看看手边的东西，我回去弄了再来公司。

4.

果然是洗衣机的管道闸门出了问题，金珉奎举着电筒凑在水管旁边看，差全圆佑帮他拿扳手。

全圆佑愣了一会儿，从杂物间吭哧搬来了工具箱。

不知道哪里来的俗话说的好，给不了一个，就给全部。

看着一脸想当然的全圆佑，金珉奎后怕地想还好这哥搬箱子的时候没有出啥差错不然今天还要再闹大一点。

洗衣机管道闸门不是第一次坏了，家里还有备用的新闸门，金珉奎把旧的卸掉准备换一个新的上去。

就是管道闸门藏得太低了，不好够到，啧。

全圆佑看着趴跪在地上修管道的金珉奎，因为姿势所以屁股高抬着，合体西装裤完美地勾勒出浑圆的曲线，上半身的衣服早已经被地上和管子里残留的水打湿了，湿透的衬衣地下能够清楚地看清金珉奎身体的曲线。

“老婆，”全圆佑神经线早已经被锁紧铁箱子沉入太平洋海底，“老婆这样好性感，想和老婆做爱。”

金珉奎正专心在和闸门战斗，全圆佑摸他屁股的手都伸上来才看见对方衣服都脱了，赤条条地站在他身后，下半身翘的老高。

“操，”吓得金珉奎脏话都变了音调，“哥你干嘛？！这样好奇怪！”

“想和老婆爱爱，早上没有做。”

“我先修好管道。”金珉奎见这才又闲心理他，对方还没有动作，他就又重新专注于手上的工作，现在，只要把新的闸门拧上就好了。

全圆佑倒也听话，就乖乖站在后面等，伸长了脖子看金珉奎与小小的金属部件斗智斗勇。

“老婆，老婆，老婆也漏水，老婆，嗯……这个圆佑会修，也叫圆佑修修。”金珉奎刚把闸门换好，还没来得及脱掉湿透的衬衣，全圆佑就把他堵到了浴室的墙上。

“哥……不是说好了工作日不做爱的嘛。”

“可是老婆真的好性感，每个星期四天都要看着老婆但是不能吃，就这一次嘛，呜……”

最后还是和全圆佑在浴室做了，就算是对方极力劝阻金珉奎还是换了一套西装又回公司去，办公室里人还都在加班，不光是他，所有人的脸上都满带着疲惫的神情。还是没有挽回那个客户，不过这两天采取的紧急措施的确挽回了一些损失，金珉奎回到办公室看见其他人脸上的表情，突然有了想要辞职的想法。

好像有一些事情，就算刻意维护了，也不会得来结果。

5.

再回到家的时候已经是凌晨了，全圆佑没睡，金珉奎把装柿子的袋子小心翼翼地装进冰箱，回到卧室看到全圆佑缩在电脑前面录攻略，看见他回来转过头来，脸上没有波澜的表情：“老婆，饿了。”

“我去煮拉面。”金珉奎凑过去看了看他的电脑屏幕，操着弓箭和竖琴的小人正在奋力战斗，屏幕上闪烁紫色金色的光效。

“对了，”他补充到，“我买了柿子，等会吃完饭吃吧，不然你现在吃了胃会酸。”

“那老婆一会儿帮我剥。”

“嗯。”

“结婚真好，老婆真好。”

全圆佑说这话的时候没有再看他，语气却很生动地，金珉奎想要看他的脸，那人的镜片反光，看不清眼神。

好像总是只有全圆佑一直在说他真好呢。

如果能够辞职的话，在家里呆着一定也很幸福吧。拆开一包泡面，金珉奎盯着烧水的铜锅发呆，就像全圆佑，每天都只在自己的舒适区里生活，虽然很单调，但也并非不是逃避现实的方法。

至少不去做也就不会犯错。

低落的时候人的确容易走到死胡同，金珉奎也一样，水开了一会儿才发现自己神游太空，看着锅底冒上来的气泡，手忙脚乱地回头拿泡面。

一边的水杯被胳膊撞到，金珉奎来不及去接，打碎在地板上。

那是全圆佑喜欢游戏的周边水杯。

又做错事了。

果然自己什么都做不好。

“老婆不高兴。”全圆佑听见动静，也不管语音频道里队友骂得厉害就从房间里跑出来，先是看见垂头丧气靠在橱柜上双手捂脸的金珉奎，第二才看见自己好不容易从二手市场淘来的周边水杯，语气冷静地下结论。

金珉奎还嘴硬反驳了句我没有，全圆佑已经关了许久没有人注意的烧水锅，蹲下来捡玻璃碎片。

生怕他受伤，金珉奎小心翼翼地看着，谁知道全圆佑意外的冷静，把玻璃碎片收拾整齐还不忘拿吃完没来得及收进冰箱里的吐司片沾干净看不清的小碎屑。

沉默没有预兆地爆发开来，冰箱的节能模式开到三挡，嗡嗡响了半天变得安静，过一会儿又嗡起来。

“老婆如果不想上班的话就不要去上班了。”全圆佑大概收拾整齐，站起来双手撑在桌面上，把金珉奎圈在怀里，额头抵着对方的肩膀，衣服还没来得及换掉，温度隔着单薄的衬衣料子穿过来。

金珉奎的声音听起来都要哭了：“那谁付我们生活费。”

全圆佑显然是害怕他哭的，这时候脑筋转得飞快，立马就接住了问题：“我可以多换几个笔名写稿。”

“可是你连一个编辑都应付不来。”

“那……那我去开游戏工作室，帮人代打，我还可以……”

“亲我，”金珉奎打断了全圆佑，对方抬头，看他的眼神有点不明所以但还是小心翼翼地，金珉奎被逗笑了，“哥亲我就好了。”他又重复了一遍。

好。

全圆佑闭上眼睛，虔诚地靠近他，嘴唇如同花瓣一样轻落下来。

他又想起自己和全圆佑结婚的理由，总是荒芜的世界里，他是能够治愈他的存在，或许也不是总需要一个人时时刻刻保护他，但需要一个总是能在第一时刻能够修复好他的人。

“你只要一直是我没有办法工作的老公就好了。”

“那老婆还要去工作么？”

“嗯。”

“好耶，不会被饿死了。”

END.


End file.
